Unmanned aerial vehicles have been developed for a number of uses, including surveillance, aerial filming, agricultural applications, and recreation. They are commonly referred to as drones. UAV designs include fuselage/wing assemblies resembling planes as well as helicopter and quadcopter configurations. Sensors such as gyroscopes, accelerometers, altimeters, GPS modules, cameras and/or payload monitors may be incorporated within UAVs. Gimbals may be used to mount cameras in UAVs. Radio signals generated by a transmitter/receiver, a smartphone, a tablet or other device can be used to control a UAV. UAVs can operate partially or completely autonomously. Functions such as hovering and returning to home can, for example, be provided autonomously. Data obtained by UAVs can be stored onboard using, for example, SD cards, or transmitted wirelessly. UAVs have been employed in the agriculture industry for purposes such as monitoring livestock and crops as well as crop dusting.
Common external parasites afflicting cows and some other livestock include lice, mange, and ticks. Five species of lice often affect cattle in the U.S. One species is a biting or chewing louse; the other four are sucking lice. There are two species of mange mites that most often affect cattle. Chorioptes bovis is a mange mite that infests cattle and is commonly known as “tailhead mange.” It is the most common type of mange found in the U.S. It is a problem primarily in winter in all types of cattle , but especially in dairy cattle which are housed in closed quarters. Sarcoptes scabiei var. bovis is a burrowing mite that infests cattle and is frequently referred to as “neck and tail mange,” although it may be found on any part of the body. Ticks are mostly a nuisance pest, but under certain conditions can reach numbers capable of affecting the animal. Ticks prefer the ears and neck areas of cattle, which are spots where it is difficult for the animal to remove them. Fortunately, ticks have a complex life cycle and it is not possible for them to breed and reproduce on the animals. The effects of such external parasites are varied. Lice bring about itching and skin irritations, causing animals to scratch, rub, and bite infested areas. Mange also causes skin irritation and itching, with more severe cases resulting in thickened skin, hair loss, and lesions. Ticks cause mostly minor irritation. Economic losses can result from parasite infestations due to irritation, blood loss, depressed appetite, and decreased rate of gain. Mange can affect the mammary gland and interfere with milking. Lactating animals will lose production depending on the level of infestation. Dairy farmers typically take care of the entire parasite problem in one step by using a pour-on pesticide like ivermectin. Organic farmers address common parasite infestations through a combination of prevention and control. Various treatment options are available for controlling parasites, including liquid enzymes that break down exoskeletons of insects/mites, diatomaceous earth, garlic powder, soap, organic plant oils such as soy and canola, and other antiparisitic compounds and solutions.